Marvel Database:Item Template
Empty Syntax (Standard Options) } | Ez a lap többször előforduló nevet tartalmaz. Ezek listája: } |' }' }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }}. }} Image:Information-silk.png|Item Template rect 0 0 20 20 Item Template desc none } | } | }} } | } | Galéria | Galéria }} }} Valódi Neve } | } | Unknown }} } | Egyéb Nevei } }} } | Modell } }} } | Verzió } }} } | } } }} } | Eredet Univerzum }| } | } | }- }}}=0|Expression}}|[[ }]]|[[Earth- }]]}} }}|}} }} } | Fő Tervező } }} } | További Tervezők } }} } | Létrehozás Helye } }} } | Megsemmisülés Helye } }} } | Eredet } }} } } | Jellemzők Méret } }} } | Súly } }} } } | Tulajdonosok Jelenlegi Tulajdonos } }} } | Korábbi Tulajdonosok } }} } | Creators }|;}} | }|;|0}} | ;|0}}}} }|;|1}} |, ;|1}}}} }|;|2}} |, ;|2}}}} }|;|3}} |, ;|3}}}} }|;|4}} |, ;|4}}}} | } | } | } }} }} }} } | Angol nyelvű lap Link }} Első Megjelenés } | Last appearance }} } | } | Ismeretlen }} } | }}} }} } | } } | } }} }} } | } } | } }} }} } | Egyéb } }} } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } | } } }} } | Írta: } }} ---- en: } ---- Usage Always Present Fields | ValódiNeve = OFFICIAL NAME | First = FIRST APPEARANCE | HistoryText = HISTORY OF LOCATION | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Kép = FILENAME | Aliases = ALIASES | Distinguish1 = DISAMBIGUATION PAGES | Model = MODEL | Version = VERSION | Universe = UNIVERSE / REALITY | Event = EVENT APPEARED IN | LeadDesigner = LEAD DESIGNER | AdditionalDesigners = ADDITIONAL DESIGNERS | PlaceOfCreation = PLACE OF CREATION | PlaceOfDestruction = PLACE OF DESTRUCTION | Origin = ORIGIN | Dimensions = AREA / DIMENSIONS | Weight = WEIGHT | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | CurrentOwner = CURRENT OWNER | PreviousOwners = PREVIOUS OWNERS | Creators = MULTIPLE CREATORS | Last = LAST APPEARANCE | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Note * TODO: Should 'ImageText' be part of the default empty sytnax? * If 'unique' or 'Unique' are in the 'Model' field, the page will be categorized as 'Unique Items' * If magic, asgard, battlesuit or weapon are included in the Origin field, the page will be categorized as 'Magical Items', 'Asgardian Items', 'Battlesuits' or 'Weapons' respectively. Category:Tárgyak } | } | 311-es Föld = Kategória:1602 | 928-as Föld = Kategória:2099-es Föld | 721-es Föld = Kategória:A-Föld | 3131-es Föld = Kategória:AOLon | 9602-es Föld = Kategória:Amalgám Föld | 295-ös Föld = Kategória:Apokalipszis Kora | 4235-ös Föld = Kategória:Askani Föld | 9939-es Föld = Kategória:Charnel-Föld | 99476-os Föld = Kategória:Dino Világ | 78411-es Föld = Kategória:Dinoszaurusz Világ | 9200-as Föld = Kategória:Dystopia | 691-es Föld = Kategória:Galaxis Őrei világ | 1991-es Föld = Kategória:Geshem | 238-as Föld = Kategória:Görbe Világ | 15104-es Föld = Kategória:Holnap Árnyéka világ | 4023-as Föld = Kategória:Hyperion Király Világa | 9339-es Föld = Kategória:Irth | 811-es Föld = Kategória:Jövendő Múlt Napjai Világ | 9910-es Föld = Kategória:Kronomanta Világa | 8311-es Föld = Kategória:Larval Univerzum | 58163-as Föld = Kategória:M-Ház Földje | 982-es Föld = Kategória:MC-2 Föld | 2301-es Föld = Kategória:Mangaverzum | 2149-es Föld = Kategória:Marvel Zombik | 7888-as Föld = Kategória:Moebius-Föld | 398-as Föld = Kategória:Morgan Hódítás világa | 6311-es Föld = Kategória:Másik Föld | 45828-as Föld = Kategória:Pengevonal-Föld | 712-es Föld = Kategória:S-Föld | 31916-os Föld = Kategória:Supreme Power Világa | 3752-es Föld = Kategória:Szörny Bolygó | 1610-es Föld = Kategória:Ultimate | 93060-as Föld = Kategória:Ultraverzum | 4321-es Föld = Kategória:Vége | 9997-es Föld = Kategória:X-Föld | 1298-as Föld = Kategória:X-Mutáns Föld | 88194-es Föld = Kategória:Árnyvonal-Föld | 9105-ös Föld = Kategória:Örök Holnap | 2992-es Föld = Kategória:Új 2099-es Föld | 148611-es Föld = Kategória:Új Univerzum | 555-ös Föld = Kategória:Új Világegyetem | 2000714-es Föld = Kategória:Mozi | 921031-es Föld = Kategória:Rajzfilm világa | 2000114-es Föld = Kategória:X-Men Evolution világa | Category: }}} }} } | | Category:Nincs Kép}} } | | Category:Nincs Története}} } | Kategória:Tárgyak:Megsemmisült Tárgyak}} } | Category: Teljes Tárgy Adatlapok}} } | Kategória:Tárgyak:Fegyverek}} } | Kategória:Tárgyak:Páncélok}} } | Kategória:Tárgyak:Ékszerek}} } | Kategória:Tárgyak:Azgárdi}} }| Kategória:Tárgyak:Olimposzi}} } | Kategória:Tárgyak:Mágikus}} } | Kategória:Tárgyak:Anyagok}} } | Kategória:Egyértelműsítő: } }} } | Kategória:Egyértelműsítő: } }} } | Kategória:Egyértelműsítő: } }} } | Kategória:Egyértelműsítő: } }} } | Kategória:Egyértelműsítő: } }} } | Kategória:Egyértelműsítő: } }} } | Kategória:Egyértelműsítő: } }} } | Kategória:Egyértelműsítő: } }} } | Kategória:Egyértelműsítő: } }} __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOEDITSECTION__